


Opposites attract

by AgentLightning



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot of Gay, F/F, I love this ship, I may do another part who knows, Perhaps make when reyna will jo9in valorant owo i will see what i will do my friends, Please Send Help, Realisations, Reyna is just obsessed don't mind, Somehow friends to lovers ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLightning/pseuds/AgentLightning
Summary: Sage goes out to clean her mind after her confrontation with Reyna.Instead, she gets saved by someone...
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gertrude69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/gifts).



> This is a small sequel to the Empress's Gain ending in the Sentinel's game made by Gertrude69. Please go read is very very spicy they are amazing. if you read this please make more I love your writing bro, I hope you like this small sequel.

The doctor dismissed her and the woman left the room, going straight to her room. Around her, eyes and voices are only about her. Reyna had somehow a smile on her lips as she finally reached her room and lost it, the pictures of her precious little dove eyes coming back to her. She groaned rubbing her eyes, a smugly smile appearing on her face.    
  
“Sage...little dove what have you done to me ?” mumbled the Mexican remembering everything, even the taste of her blood, sweet as candy, warm and soft. She did a groan of frustration at that picture. Her desire made her lose sight of her mission, totally clouding her mind made her desire the healer so much…” I will get you again...oh that I will.”

The woman licked her lips, seeking that sweet and warm feeling yet again. She was craving more, more of her skin, more of her blood, more of her smell. Just more **of her** . She grabbed her phone and started a call. It was her private cell phone, which the Kingdom doesn’t have access to. For...Reasons.

“It’s me..Find someone for me Cariño. Her name is Mirai Kimur, also Known as Sage”

  
Water was falling on her face as she felt just relax her body. The scars on her body from the meeting with the empress still burns her, even if multiple days had passed she felt like it was yesterday. She could have killed her, worst kidnapped her to tortured for pieces of information about the Protocol. Yet she didn’t. She bit her neck, stabbed her hand, just... _ tried to devour her _ . The shower’s water falling on her nacked skin, Sage closed her eyes and she could still feel how the woman above her was biting her skin,  _ deeper _ and  _ deeper,  _ while her hand was moving across her body seeking an entrance to her battle armor.   
  
She opened her eyes, having a moment of dizziness holding into the wall her breath fasting from the memory. How she hates this feeling, how she hates these memories, how she just wishes to  _ save  _ her from Kingdom. 

_ Kingdom fulfills our needs, and they’re capable enough to fill the void within me and many others. _

Has Kingdom corrupted so much? Has she lost all her choices to join such a corrupted industry? So many questions, yet the monk has no answer. Her mind was a mess and questions about the Empress were filling her spirit. She sighed as she decided her plan for the day. After what happened with Reyna, Brimstone gave a few days off. The rest of the Protocol were very worried about their sentinel mental state, but with Omen’s help, she was getting better. Once she finishes her shower the healer puts on some more casual clothes, perhaps a visit to an old friend will make her feel better. 

  
Sage wasn’t the type of person to adventure herself alone outside of the base, but today she needed to. She needed a breather. And there is a place she likes to go for that, a friend of her family from China, that now is in America, running a very nice Chinese restaurant. At her first feet inside she heard a small laugh as an old lady came to her, arms extended for a hug. 

“Mirai! Oh my god look how you grew !” said the old woman laughing watching the young woman who smiled. “You look so much like your mom! If you come to see me it’s because something is wrong, isn’t it? Come come sit down, I will make some tea !”

Mirai did a small giggle as she sat down telling her tale about her confrontation against the empress, her impression and feelings, but also her fears. The woman was humming, while her eyes were closing thinking as she opened them again taking the tea and two cups as she sat down beside her and served the tea.    
  
“How you describe your nemesis is a woman lost in seeking something she has lost.” So Sage’s theory was probably right. Reyna was seeking or missing something.. Which was a mystery. “Perhaps she found something within you that made her whole. But that I can't be sure. Only you, by testing your ways with her, can tell.”   
  
“Well next time for sure she will pull the trigger without hesitating.” Sighed the monk looking to her cup as her friend was drinking. “I do not how to approach her, Mey...She is always on the hunt for me. And the moment I expect the less she has a hand on my throat.”

“Oh, I know you will get through it, Mirai. You always did! One difficulty is never enough for you and that I know !” smiled the old woman chuckling to her as she took a sip of her tea, same for the monk who felt better. “But you worry isn’t only about her attacking you, more about this...Empress herself.”

Sage looked down after drinking her tea. There is indeed something in Reyna’s eyes more than simple desire. There was some pride, something that hurts her a lot. She couldn’t tell very much well what it was but one thing she could recognize was the feeling of hate of losing someone very dear. The bastion had felt that long ago and had marked herself to never forget the price of wrath.

After her small talk with Mey, Mirai decided to go for a small walk, not even conscious yet of someone having eyes on her, from the top of a bike. The person flipped her visor, engaging her engine and driving on the road, following the woman.

Shopping was nothing something that the healer does often besides perhaps groceries. Yet, her eyes looked to the differents vitrines, thinking about going in. Beauty was beyond her morals, something she never really gave attention to it. Mirai was a simple woman and seemed to attract too much attention to get the attention of the empress for her to seek her like this--

Wait why is she even thinking about her right now?   
  
“Hey miss” Sage turned her head to a group of men, that was approaching her. She frowned a bit but ignore them and continue her walk. “Hey wait up !”   
  
She felt being pulled back, a bit roughly by one of the men as the group surrounded her. God how she hates this.   
  
“Don’t be scared, we just wanna offer you some company” smirked the man in front of her as he approached her face, but the sentinel put it away, trying to keep her distance, but hard when the man was forcing her to keep close to him while his friend somehow closes the circle over. Sage was at the edge to use her powers to get out of there. “Come on don’t be shy, we won’t hurt-”   
  
The sound of a bike took attention as someone was there. It had a helmet in its hand handing in direction of Sage, who took the hint. She pulled her arm free from the man and approached the biker but got caught by the group again this more brutally. Sage did a silent groan, the biker came out of its ride and pulled the healer against  _ her _ . She knows it’s a woman because of the soft landing against her chest, and strangely, her perfume was very  _ familiar _ …   
  
The mysterious bike kicked the chest of one of the males who fell into his friend’s arms. The men got their friend up, ready for a fight, as the bike seems to just do a small shrugged before starting to just beat up the men. Sage was impressed by the moves of her mysterious savior. That person was a militia for sure. As soon as the last one who ended up against a trash can, was out, she put her leather jacket correctly taking the helmet on the ground and handing it to the Chinese hands, who took it shyly.   
  
She feels she can trust her.    
  
The woman went to the bike and got on before turning her head to Sage who put the helmet and got behind her, her arms shyly wrapping around her, they were launched into the streets a bit fast, but somehow it got slow down to an acceptable speed. Mirai didn’t know where she was going but she did somehow care, she was feeling safe.    
  
  
Eventually, they made their way to a bar, close to the beach. Sage slowly got out and look at the person in her black helmet. The curiosity was so much in her mind. Who is her savior? Someone that she knows? The healer couldn’t put a name on her guess. So she decided to go in the hold fashion why.   
  
“I must thank you for that hum..”   
  
“You still didn’t recognize me ?”   
  
A shiver went down her spine as her face paled a tiny bit. That Mexican accent. There was no way! Yet, when she pulled her helmet it was pretty much confirmed. The person that saved her was no other than the Empress herself.    
  
Part of her wanted to call for back up and finally finish this, but another one wanted to hear what the woman had to say. After all, Mirai accepted her rescue when those men were nearly ready to take her out.    
  
“...I guess...I owe you a thank you for earlier.” Said the sentinel as Reyna hummed getting off her bike, as Mirai and back a bit up. Reyna could hear how the Asian’s heart was beating fast, nearly in fear. Perhaps remembering their last encounter, how the duelist was a bit merciless on the poor body of the monk. “What you will do now..?”

“Buy you a drink.” Sage looked confused as Reyna’s chuckled rolling her eyes. “ _ Relájate _ , I won’t hurt you. I’m on my day off. Just want to relax. If you think Kingdom is on my back, 24/7 then you are wrong.”   
  
Sage was still cautious but follow the woman. The monk was silent as they passed a few tables, the people talking in a foreign language, probably Spanish since Reyna replied to them a small smile while the people smiled back. Some kids came to her, hugging her legs while the woman was telling them to be careful and listen to their parents, as they left laughing, Sage admiring how the woman for who she was inside.    
  
People saw how animalistic or deadly Reyna is on the battlefield and even feared her. But she was just a woman like any other.   
  
“I see you seem to have a soft side. When you want.” smiled the healer as Reyna chuckled doing a faking act to mimic her pain, as the healer rolled her eyes.   
  
“Now you hurt me, Corazon. I always had a soft side.“ said the woman going inside of a bar, as the bartender just lifted his head to the empress who did a few signs to the man. “I suppose you do not drink heavily.” She nearly challenges the monk in her tone, as the woman in question lifted a brow. With a smile changed her sign, both sitting down, the man moving behind his counter.    
  
Sage was very impressed by how people seemed to respect Reyna. They seemed to not be fans of Kingdom either since some were zapping anytime they see publicity with the international company. Mirai was observing, as the Empress expected before the waiter brought two cups of beers. The healer wasn’t of drinking but she will make an exception, this time. 

“I am surprised by how people seem to see you as a guardian.” started the Asian trying to have somehow a small conversation with the woman in front of her who already started drinking. “..Who are you, Reyna..?”

“Interested aren’t you little dove?” smiled the woman behind her glass looking into her eyes. Those chocolate eyes, the one who had put her in a spell on their last confrontation. Reyna did a small smile. “I guess I can...let pass a few pieces of information about me. But It’s only fair I get to know you too.”   
  
Both share a look, nearly seeking if one will betray the other. The silence was cut when Sage picked up her cup and lifted it for a cheer. The Mexican only smiled and giving a small contact against the monk’s cup. They talked, Sage, learning more about Reyna, Why she had joined Kingdom, what was her goal and dream. Not the noblest, but she could understand her acts, somehow barbaric.    
  
For Reyna? She felt in heaven hearing about the story of the so gentle Sage, learning that gentle wasn’t sometimes in her Vocabulary. Just sometimes. That picked her interest as she asked more and more questions, but she saw how the woman went in the defensive, cursing internally about pushy she was. She needs to let the dove land first on her trap before she could devour her...   
  
Suddenly some kids arrived at their table talking to Reyna, as the woman had a more sharp look. Sage could understand one word,  _ Kingdom _ .   
  
“ _ Mierda… _ Following me like flies..” mumbled the woman hissing a bit and giving a nod to the kids, who run away trying to hold back the soldier a bit, multiple voices being heard outside, principally some complaints, as she looked to the bartender who nodded. “Come with me, we have to hide.”   
  
Sage got up following the woman, Reyna taking her hand pulling her into a closet. Both were a bit stuck, but they could hear and pretty much see two soldiers of Kingdom come in looking around the bar. The Empress looked down hearing the heart of the woman beating faster and faster, this time, not of fear,  _ embarrassment. _

Both were stuck in a tight closet, their body very much against the other, Sage’s head against Reyna’s shoulder. She wasn’t shaking but her breath was. How sweetly perfumed the woman against her was. She felt her chin being picked by the empress making her lock eyes with her. Both were just staring, looking at one another, and seemed to seek something. Mirai was the first one to find, her cheeks slowly taking some color…   
  
“We shouldn’t..” quietly whispered the monk, but she can’t move away, her body calls it…   
  
“Yet we can’t resist...Can we ?”

Reyna leaned down, their lips meeting. It was a soft and slow kiss, Sage’s hands finding themselves going to the duelist’s face, while the Mexican’s were falling around the waist of the monk who melts against her. The empress was to capture her, but right now, all she wanted to keep the Asian close, mark her, make her  _ hers _ .

“Where is Reyna ?” asked one of the soldiers, the bartender just shrugging. “That’s her bike outside. So where is she ?”   
  
“ _ Amigo _ , You should know that Reyna always leaves her bike here. It’s no surprise. She will be coming soon to get it.” said the Spanish man who just kept cleaning his cups, the soldiers from Kingdom went to the bathroom then came back shaking his head. “Also, if you start anything-” He pointed to the cameras as the soldier slowly started to group up to leave.    
  
Both women kept the kiss going before it was Mirai who broke it, staying against the duelist, taking her breath trying to take control of her mind and body. But the empress didn’t let her time, kissing her yet again, the kiss getting a bit more heated, the monk losing into it, her hand unconsciously diving into the purple hair of the Mexican who released a small growl--   
  
“Vaya, Si te la vas a comer ve al hotel mujer,” said the bartender making both breaks the intense kiss they were having. Reyna was cursing internally by her friend’s intervention, while she opened the door giving him a small glare. “Puedo darte un buen hotel aunque~”

“ _ Cállate _ ” groaned the duelist glaring at him while the man laughed at her going back to his counter. “Seems like I should let you go little dove. Where do I drop you ?”   
  
“In town..I-I will find my way.” said the monk trying to recompose herself, as she took the Helmet. “Should we get going ?”

  
  


During the ride, Sage was looking to the sea, while Reyna was focused on driving. It has such a nice moment, she never thought to have with the empress herself. She was perhaps wrong, about her being cold and not having a heart...Perhaps she lied about how she felt back when they fought. 

‘ _...guess who I love seeing suffer the most? You! Little Sage! _ ’

That sentence was still buried into her mind and hurting her, hold tight to the waist of the woman. Sage’s eyes widened a bit feeling one of the Empress’ warm hands landed on her’s. The healer just got so relaxed a small smile appearing behind her helmet. Reyna’s touch was nearly a soft caress that calms her down or starts a fire of feeling in her mind and heart.    
  
They were so different, when they are just the two of them, without the adrenaline of the fight. 

  
  
  


It was night when Sage arrived in her room, closing the door behind her. What a day, besides being harassed by a group of men, saved by her nemesis or even  _ kissing  _ her! It was too much for the healer who fell on her bed, sighing…

...Reyna took her cup of whisky and sit down on a chair drinking looking by the window of her apartment. She licked her lips, still tasting the sweet gloss of the healer’s lips. She did a silent growl, biting her lip. How she was just falling into her trap, but also how she was falling into her little dove’s trap. Reyna smiled taking a sip of her drink…

  
  


….Sage changed her clothes to something softer, her long hair loose behind her back, moving by the wind as she looked to the wind. Then she looked to her hand, a small charm, made in the color of the Empress herself, in the form of a diamond, having a glowing purple orb inside it. She smiled as she closed her hand putting it against her heart…   
  
  
....The green orb that Sage gave her, had a strange beauty, a very strange one. The Jade orb was wrapped by a silver medal going into a spiral. Reyna had a smile on her lips, placing a kiss on it.    
  
It was strange how  _ poles opposites _ they were...

...And how  _ attracted _ to one another they were.

  
  
  
_   
_   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may do a continuation. 
> 
> If my brain helps a bit...


End file.
